Portable ski seats of the type made up of a flexible panel designed to be suspended between two snow skis have been proposed heretofore. Such seats provide means for suspending the top of the flexible panel from the tips of skis that have been planted in snow, and for suspending the bottom of the flexible panel from the skis' bindings by means of a ski pole inserted through a slot in the bottom of the panel. The seat panel is longer than the distance between the ski tip and the ski binding and thus, in combination with the skis, provides a sling-type reclining chair.
These seats, even when their panels are fabricated from thin fabric material, are somewhat bulky and can be a nuisance to carry around while skiing when not in use.